


Father's Day

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [11]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonding, Boxman is a Good Dad, Drinking, Family Bonding, Father's Day, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: For the CEO of Boxmore, Father's day is a busy time full of activities with several childrenFor a former CEO it's even busierErnesto and Boxman share a quiet moment at the end of choas
Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763
Kudos: 4





	Father's Day

Ernesto sighed, he trudged into his living room.

He sighed and turned on a light.

“Shit-!” 

Ernesto jumped, and held his chest breathing hard as he looked at Boxman on his couch.

“Didn’t give you another heart attack did I?” Boxman asked, kicked back on the couch.

Ernesto glared at Boxman. “You could have.” Ernesto huffed. “What are you doing here anyways?” 

Boxman smiled at Ernesto. “Come on, sit, sit.” Boxman gestured at the other side of the couch.

Ernesto rolled his eyes and sat down. “I thought I wasn’t seeing you till next weekend?” Ernesto said, decompressing instantly.

“I wanted to surprise my kid.” Boxman said, he reached to the floor and pulled up a bottle and some glasses.

“I really can’t-” 

“It’s red wine, that’s good for you.” Boxman said.

“Neil will kill me.” Ernesto said.

“He’s asleep. He has to charge for work.” Boxman said, popping the cork on the bootle.

“Alright, if he smells wine on me I’ll say you forced me.” Ernesto said. Boxman passed a glass to Ernesto.

“I think today’s a special enough occasion.” Boxman said as he leaned back with his glass. Boxman held up his glass. “Happy fathers day, Ernie.” 

Ernesto went pale. “Oh my gosh, yeah, sorry, yeah Happy Father’s day Father.” Ernesto raised his glass but looked at the floor, blank with a turmoil of emotions and a bit of a sick and red hue on his pale face.

Boxman smiled and downed a sip on his glass, he leaned forwards and patted Ernesto’s leg. “It’s okay, Ernie.” Boxman sighed. “I get how hard it is to get the day with your old man after you start collecting kids.” 

Ernesto rubbed his face and took a gulp of his wine.

“I should have called this morning, I’m so sorry.” Ernesto leaned back. “The kids wanted to make us breakfast and that was honestly a bad idea, and after that we had to get CB to his dads, and then Tea and Gas wanted to do something special with us. So we spent the rest of the day just doing absolute crap.” Ernesto sighed.

“You enjoyed the crap.” Boxman said, smirking.

“Yeah.” Ernesto took another drink.

Boxman sighed. “It never gets more fun than when it’s half baked and bad.” Boxman said quietly, he swirled his glass.

Ernesto looked at his glass, he smiled a little. “I remember burning toast for you, I never thought I’d have a kid burning toast for me. I didn’t think I’d manage to keep them alive this long. I barely kept my houseplants alive.” 

Boxman sighed. “You kept me alive.” He chuckled.

Ernesto slouched a bit. “Dad-”

“You’ve done such a good job for your whole life, Ernie.” Boxman smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back. “You did such a good job with your siblings, and now your own kids.” 

Ernesto leaned forwards and picked up the wine bottle, he started filling his glass.

“Thought you couldn’t have any?” Boxman smirked.

“Look, you're going to make me cry. I might as well have this.” Ernesto said, putting down the bottle and taking a drink.

Boxman gave Ernesto a soft look. “I’m proud of you.” 

Ernesto looked at his glass, his face warming up and a smile on it.

“I love you, dad. I’m really proud of you too.” Ernesto said quietly.

“E-Ernie I-” Boxman sniffled a bit.

“You did your best.” Ernesto brought his knees to his chest. “You might not have been the best father all the time, but you loved us. You made sure we were all okay, and supported our interests.” Ernesto adjusted his glasses. “At the end of the day, you made sure none of us were ever neglected or left behind, even if you didn’t quite grasp that all the time.”

Boxman wiped his face as he choked back crying. “Ernesto, I-” Boxman took a deep breath. “Ernesto I love you too.” Boxman took a drink. “The pointless crap is so sweet but, just knowing you doing so well and you’re so happy, that’s all I need. You are a better gift than anything else.” 

“Just me-”

“All of you kids.” Boxman said softly. “But right now you need to cry too,” Boxman wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I think you grew up into a very sweet man, I don’t know where you learned to be such an emotionally smart and intelligent person but I love you for it.” 

“I learnt it from you, dad.” 

Boxman buried his face in his arm. “You just need to shut up, you little fuck.” 

“You never taught me to shut my mouth, dad, only lesson you failed out of so many wonderful-” 

Boxman yelled in frustration. “Your compliments are more barraging than your fathers!” Boxman took down his glass as he tried to dry his eyes. “I hate you.” 

Ernesto sipped on his glass, “Don’t worry, I’ll hate you too when Neil reads me the riot act.”

Boxman stood. “I better get home to your father, he should be free of the Rat by now.” Boxman walked to Ernesto, he ruffled Ernesto’s hair. “Good night, Ernie.” 

“Night, dad.” Ernesto sighed, he sat up and pulled Boxman into a tight hug.


End file.
